


Dying Light || Vikturi

by CoreySharp



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreySharp/pseuds/CoreySharp
Summary: Feels :'D





	1. Introduction

Years ago, Viktor, age 18, arrived to Japan. He met 14 year old Yuuri. They've been dating for a year.

The two males sat in the doctor's office, the silver haired one squeezing the black haired one's hand. Fear ran through both of them. The doctor walked in, clipboard in hand. They seemed to be hiding a pained expression. "I'm sorry, Mr. Katsuki, but from the test we've ran," Yuuri and Viktor already knew what was coming, "I can confirm, you have cancer, and it may take your life in months."

The memory haunted Viktor more than it did Yuuri. Losing the fourteen year boy was a nightmare he didn't want to turn into reality. Turning around, he buried his face into the crook of Yuuri's neck. "You can't leave." The whisper was barely audible. In weeks, Viktor would turn around in their bed, only to see no one there. Yuuri would be in the hospital.

"I'll stay here for as long as I can." The reply startled Viktor, since he didn't know the younger boy was awake. Yuuri hugged Viktor tightly as Viktor got up. His heart ached. Both of theirs did, for they didn't want to leave the other.

Then, the day came.


	2. Chapter One

-Four Months Later-

 

The bright rays of the sun leveled, shining into the room, dancing across Viktor's face. Waking, Viktor's blue eyes trailed over to the sleeping Yuuri. The scent of the hospital filled his nose, making his face scrunch up a little.  
Yuuri had been asleep for the past two days. Maybe cancer had finally decided to take the young boy, to pry him from the eighteen year old's arms.  
But Viktor refused to let him go.  
The old door creaked open, snapping Viktor from his dark thoughts. Whipping his head up, Viktor saw the doctor standing there. Looking down, the doctor read their clipboard.  
"A life will be lost, soon." The doctor's voice was close to emotionless, but perhaps the small bit of sadness Viktor heard was just made up by his mind.  
Frowning, the doctor turned and left, closing the door quietly behind them.  
Pulling out his phone, Viktor took a picture of Yuuri. Soulmate or not, he was still heartbroken by a death yet to come. Viktor posted the picture on his Instagram account, with the caption, "Sleeping Beauty."  
Attention came from all, but nothing cheered up Viktor. Frowning, he left the room when ushered out by a nurse.


End file.
